Un beso en tres días
by Yami4923
Summary: Yellow y Misty por fin quieren saber a quien quiere Red de verdad,a sí que deciden hacer una apuesta: la primera a la que Red bese en tres días ganará mientras que la otra tendrá que resignarse por fin. ¿A cuál de las dos besará Red para por fin terminar con este triángulo amoroso? Specialshipping! e incluye Frantic y Mangaquest
1. Chapter 1

― ¿Be… besarlo…? ―Dijeron Yellow y Misty al mismo tiempo…

― ¡Claro! ―Dijo Blue―. Y la primera que lo haga se ganara el premio…

El premio… ya todos debemos saber a qué premio se refieren, pero bueno, primero a lo primero, esto fue lo que paso hace algunas horas:

Era día de san Valentín, y todos deben saber lo que significa: chocolate. Y eso fue lo que la tímida chica rubia estuvo preparando todo el día anterior, incluso le pidió ayuda a Blue para hacerlos, eran unos lindos chocolates en forma de pikachu, solo quedaba dárselos a un chico, ese chico distraído pero que desde hace años le había gustado mucho a Yellow, hablamos de Red, el campeón de Kanto. Así que ese día Blue obligo a Yellow a buscar a Red para darle esos chocolates.

Al mismo tiempo, Yellow no era la única que quería darle algo a Red, también estaba la chica pelirroja, líder del gimnasio en ciudad celeste, Misty. Ella tiene bastante más carácter que Yellow, pero al igual que ella ha amado a Red desde hace años, es por eso que el día anterior hablo con él, dijo que hay algo muy importante que quería decirle, por lo que quisiera reunirse con él hoy, el día de San Valentín, lo que ella planeaba no era darle chocolates como todas las chicas hacían con su chico especial, sino algo más, quería estar el día con él, e incluso tratar por fin de declarársele.

Pero al fin y al cabo, nada sale como esperas. Red se reunido con Misty en el lugar acordado, como siempre el chico parecía no entender nada, parecía que ni si quiera sabía que hoy es el día de los enamorados, aun así Misty ya lo conoce y no se sorprendió al verlo, así que trato de hablar con él un poco, pero llego Blue a interrumpirlos a ambos.

― ¡Hola! ―Dijo Blue en medio de los dos.

―Ah Blue… hola. ―Respondió Red.

―Sí… hola… ―Dijo Misty no muy alegre que digamos.

―Te estuvimos buscando por todas partes Red… ¿No Yellow?

―Ah… sí… ―Respondió Yellow quien estaba junto a ella.

―No te pongas tímida, Red, Yellow tiene algo para ti.

― ¿¡Eh!? ¡Blue-san…! No… no lo digas… así…

― ¿Algo para mí Yellow? ―Le pregunto Red.

―Ah… sí… ―Dijo mientras tenía los chocolates ocultos atrás.

― ¿De verdad? ¿Qué es?

―Es que…

― ¡Adelante! No seas tímida ―Blue tomo los chocolates…

― Pero no los he probado ―Yellow también los tomo para evitar que Red los viera.

―Tranquila, todo va a estar bien

―Pero… ―Decidió que iba a soltarlos.

―Yellow, solo dale lo que trajiste ―Interrumpió Misty tratando también de quitarle la caja, pero las tres la soltaron y salió volando.

― ¡No! ―Trato de alcanzarlos pero la caja había caído a un lago, viendo como los chocolates flotaban ahí.

― ¿Eh? ―Red quiso ver lo que cayó al lago.

― ¡No! ―Yellow se lo impidió―. No es nada…

―Pero Yellow…

― ¿Eh? ―Misty se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Yellow―. Yellow… tú…

―_La verdad… _―Pensó Yellow recordando todo el tiempo en que estuvo haciendo esos chocolates―. _Solo quería que Red-san los probara._

―Hoho~ ―Rió Blue―. Esto es incomodo, voy a arreglarlo… ¡Red!

― ¿Qué…? ―Pregunto Red algo incomodo sabiendo que Blue nunca le habla para algo bueno.

―Recuerdo que Green me dijo que quería hablar contigo ¿Por qué no vas con él?

― ¿Green?

―Apuesto que quiere una batalla~

― ¡Con que batalla! Entonces voy.

Como siempre, si ha Red le mencionan la palabra "batalla" si nivel de distraído ante todo lo demás rebasa los límites, así que se fue lo más pronto posible al saber que su eterno rival lo había retado, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo ahí en primer lugar.

―Listo… hoho~… ahora, ustedes dos.

― ¿Eh? ―Se preguntaban Yellow y Misty sobre el nuevo plan malévolo de Blue.

Así fue como sucedió todo, Blue converso un rato con Yellow y Misty, y decidió que las dos deberían por fin ver quien tiene el corazón de Red, ella decidió que alguna de las dos tendría que besarlo, no, Red tendría que besarla para comprobar a quien quiere de verdad. Las reglas eran simples, es Red quien tendría que dar el paso y no ellas, también que Red lo admitiera de una forma para comprobar que el beso fue real y no un invento, y quien perdiera tendría que admitir que Red es de la otra claro, pero aquí viene la parte peligrosa: el beso debe ser dentro de los siguientes tres días, de no ser así, ambas tendrían que resignarse, algo que a ambas no les gusto para nada.

―Entonces… ―Blue saco un papel―. Firmen aquí.

― ¿Hace cuanto tienes eso? ―Pregunto Yellow.

―No importa, solo firmen.

―Pero… ―A Yellow aun le preocupaba la idea de no poder lograrlo, o peor, que Misty lo lograra antes que ella.

―…De acuerdo… ―Misty tomo un lápiz y firmó.

―Mi… Misty…

―No me gusta para nada este juego… pero ya hace tiempo que conozco a Red, y la verdad me gustaría dar el paso, y debo admitirlo Yellow, muchas veces me he puesto celosa de ti.

― ¿Eh? ¿Yo?

―Es por eso que quiero hacerlo, para no tener que sentirme así, esto será el todo por el nada.

―Ah… ¡sí! ―Yellow también firmó.

―Bien hecho chicas… Hoho~ ―Blue guardo el papel―. Entonces… desde mañana da comienzo al juego.


	2. Día uno: día de consejos

Era un hermoso día el de hoy, el sol brilla, los pidgey cantan, todos se veía bastante hermoso cuando Yellow se levantó, al ver tan linda mañana se animo y fue junto a Chucho a pescar por ahí. Se sentó en un lago que encontró y comenzó a pescar, todo iba perfecto hasta que recordó las palabras de Blue de ayer: "no lo olviden, alguna de las dos debe besar a Red en tan solo 3 días." Al recordar eso se desanimo un poco… después de todo ¿cómo una chica tan poco atrevida podría lograr que un chico tan distraído como Red la besará en tan solo 3 días? Aun así, rendirse tampoco era una opción, ya que no era la única que participaba en este juego, Misty también había aceptado esta apuesta, entonces pensó que no tenía tiempo que perder, Misty ya debería estar haciendo algo para besar a Red. Así que se preparo para correr y buscar a Red para terminar con esto de una vez, pero antes de si quiera moverse se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer, así que nuevamente se desilusiono pensando que no podría hacerlo en el día 1, ella no tenía idea de lo que debería hacer. Pero de repente alzó la mirada y vio por los árboles a una chica que paseaba por las lianas, una chica de cabello castaño y de ropas azules, al observarla mejor se dio cuenta de que era Sapphire, una de las pokedex holder al igual que ella… entonces recordó que Sapphire tiene una actitud muy diferente a las suya, ella es atrevida y agresiva, pero la mejor parte es que de todas ella es quien ha tenido una mejor relación con su "chico" algo que le llamo mucho la atención para la situación en donde se encontraba.

― ¡Sa-Sapphire! ―Grito fuerte para que la chica salvaje escuchara―. ¡Sapphire!

― ¿Eh? ―Se volteó la chica y miró para abajo―. ¡Ah! ¡Yellow! ―Bajo del árbol alegremente―. ¡Hola!

―Ah… ho… hola… esto… ¡ah! ¿Qué te trae aquí en kanto?

―Blue nos dijo que pasáramos estos días en kanto, que algo interesante iba a pasar

― ¿Pasáramos?

―Sí… bueno, no sé si los de Johto están aquí… aunque estamos aquí todos los de hoenn…

― _Ah… Blue… _―Suspiró Yellow mientras imaginaba a Blue con su típica risa "Ho ho ho~"

―Por cierto… ¿sucedió algo? No te veo tan animada…

―Ah… pues… la verdad necesito un consejo…

― ¿Consejo?

Yellow le conto a Sapphire todo este asunto del beso.

―Hmmm… ya entiendo… ¡Pero no te preocupes Yellow! ¡Te doy todo mi apoyo!

―Ah… gracias… pero la verdad…

― ¿Sí?

―Me gustaría que me dijeras que hacer… no sé lo que debo hacer en esta situación…

―Así que quieres que te ayude…

―Bueno… es que tú y Ruby han hecho tantos avances… me gustaría saber cómo lo hacer…

― ¿¡Eh!? ―Se sonrojo―. ¡No, no, no! ¡Nosotros no tenemos nada…! Además… ni si quiera nos hemos besado ―Jugó con sus dedos mientras hablaba en voz baja sonrojada.

― ¿Qué…?

― ¡Ah! ¡Nada, nada, nada! ¡Pero bueno! ¡No te preocupes Yellow! ―Puso su mano en su pecho―. ¡Sé lo que debes hacer para que te besé!

― ¿De verdad?

― ¡Solo debes enfrentarlo!

― ¿Eh?

― ¡No debes quedarte en su sombre toda la vida ni que te domine! ¡A los hombres hay que enfrentarlos todo el tiempo para que no se crean superiores a ti! ―Dijo con llamas en los ojos.

―Pe… pero…

― ¡Nada más que decir! Lo que debes hacer es mirarlos, apuntarlo y decir ¡Hey, idiota, ven aquí y bésame ahora! ―Dijo apuntando, entonces se dio cuenta de que apunto hacia Ruby, quien acababa de llegar.

―Si insistes ―Dijo Ruby mientras se le acercaba.

― ¡Hey espera! ¡Qué quieres hacer!

―No seas tímida, tus deseos son ordenes para mí.

― ¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí!

―Oigan… ―Trato de interrumpir Yellow.

― ¡Deja de amontonárteme! ―Dijo mientras lo empujaba.

―Anda… si esto es lo que quieres… ―Le dijo mientras se acercaba más y más.

― ¡No!

―Ah… creí que se trataba de mí ―Suspiro―. Y lo peor es que ella no tiene que hacer algo para que se le acerque así…

― ¡Ya te dije que no!

―Ya tranquila ―Le dijo Ruby mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Sapphire―. Mira como te pongo nerviosa.

― ¡Eres un…!

―Por cierto Yellow, ¿Tienes problemas con Red?

―Ah… bueno… ―Dijo Yellow algo tímida al escuchar el nombre de Red.

―Ya entiendo todo… y te digo que será todo un honor ayudarte

― ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

―Claro… pero te quiero decir que gastas tu tiempo al tratar de pedirle consejos a Sapphire, ella no sabe nada.

― ¡Oye! ―Le grito Sapphire bastante disgustada.

― ¿Lo ves? Con ese carácter solo va a repeler a los chicos… veamos… lo que necesitas es un cambio de imagen

― ¿Cambio de imagen? ―Preguntaron las dos chicas al unisonó.

―Claro… mira, lo que haremos… bueno… HARÉ… será ponerte tan hermosa como nunca, con mis toques te verás incluso irresistible, luego te encerraremos junto a Red en una habitación, y créeme, al ver tanta belleza no se resistirá y te besará en un instante, es más, todos los chicos se pelearían por ti, después de todo sería mi estilo.

― ¿De verdad crees que funcionara? ―Pregunto Yellow.

―Te lo aseguro.

― ¡Espera un momento Ruby! ―Interrumpió Sapphire―. ¡La idea no es que Yellow lo logre a través de la apariencia física! Lo que importa es lo de adentro ¡adentro!

―Sí, lo de adentro… ¿y eso te ha funcionado en algo?

―Grrr… ¡dices eso pero hace un momento tú mismo tratabas de besarme!

―Por favor… solo era una pequeña broma, jamás te besaría… me da repugnancia el solo pensar acercar mi bella boca a esos horribles colmillos y además… ―Antes de que terminara la frase Sapphire lo mando a volar al estilo equipo rocket del anime en tan solo un puñetazo.

― ¡Que idiota! ―Comenzó a irse totalmente amargada.

―Pero… ―Trato de hablar Yellow.

― ¡Yellow ni se te ocurra aceptar consejos de un tonto! ―Al decir eso se fue por los árboles.

―Pero se supone que me iban a ayudar… ―Yellow quedo desilusionada ya que quedo sin vestido y sin idea.

Más tarde, después de no obtener alguna ayuda de esa parejita, Yellow decidió caminar, tal vez para encontrar a Red, aunque solo pensaba que aunque lo encontrará lo le serviría de nada, ya que sería como siempre… fue entonces cuando se encontró con otra pareja bastante dispareja, ellos estaban en un parque discutiendo sobre algún asunto, se trataban nada más ni nada menos de Crystal, la responsable, y Gold, lo que es todo menos responsable.

― ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Senpai ―Gold se percato de la presencia de Yellow y fue con ella.

―Ah… hola…

―Supe que tienes un cierto problema con Red-senpai…

― ¿Eh? ¿Pero cómo…?

―El chico cursi aterrizo aquí hace unos minutos

―Ah ya entiendo…

―Bueno, la verdad es que a mí se me ocurrió una gran idea para ayudarte

― ¿¡De verdad!?

― No lo escuches Yellow ―Interrumpió Crystal―. ¡Gold te estoy diciendo que debes decirle cosas así!

―Ah… sí que molestas… solo observa esto… ―Gold comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

― _¿Un arma secreta?_ ―Pensaba con curiosidad Yellow

― ¡Aquí esta! ―Saco un par de esferas de la mochila―. Aquí tienes

―Las arrojo una chica ebria en el casino… son para tus pechos.

― ¡Aaahhhh! ―Al oír eso, Yellow las soltó de inmediato―. ¿Por qué iba a querer algo así?

― ¿Cómo que para qué? Para que te bese ¿no?

― ¡No… no creo que esto sea…!

― ¡Es por eso que te lo advertí! ―Agrego Crystal―. ¡Gold, te estado diciendo que eso no funcionaria! ¡Es más, es repugnante!

―Vamos Crys… sé que le encanto el plan ¿no, senpai?

―Es verdad… además si lo que quiero es que se fije en mi físico… no sé… la idea de Ruby…

―Pero senpai… él es un chico que piensa como chica… en cambio yo… pienso como todo un hombre.

― ¡Pero Red-san no es de esos hombres! ―Esta vez hablo completamente segura y comenzó a pensar en que lo único que ha hecho todo el día es tratar de que otros le digan que hacer, cuando a quien tiene que elegir Red es a ella y por quien es―. Ah… lo siento… pero creo que si no lo logro yo misma no sería honesto… ―Al decir eso sacó a Dody y se fue encima de él.

―…Vaya… ¿¡Ahora que hago con estas!? ―Se pregunto Gold mientras tenía las par de esferas en las manos―. Oh… Crys…

― ¡Ni creas! ―Crystal decidió alejarse de Gold también.

― ¡Espera Crys! ¡Solo unas fotos!

Mientras tanto Yellow veía como atardecía y pensaba en que el día 1 había terminado ya… técnicamente… así fue como desperdició el día 1, sin ver a Red si quiera…


	3. Día dos: fiesta

Llego la hora del tan esperado segundo día de la apuesta, está vez Yellow está más decidida que nunca para lograr su cometido, así que se levanto rápidamente, se vistió lo más pronto posible, se puso su querida cola de caballo y salió rápidamente de la casa encima de Dody, luego fue a Pueblo Paleta con el fin de encontrar al chico de rojo, entonces ahí estaba, lo vio rápidamente, decidió que esta vez estaría más segura como dijo Sapphire, así que grito su nombre: "¡Red!" en eso Red se dio la vuelta y miro a Yellow…

―Red-san… ¡Tengo que ser honesta está vez! ¡Me gustas!

― ¿Eh? ―Red se le acerco más―. Yellow… también me gustas… desde que te conocí ha sido aquí.

―Red-san…

―Yellow… ―En eso Red se acerco a la boca de Yellow y la beso…

Lamentablemente Yellow despertó de la fantasía gracias a Red, quien no paraba de decir su nombre: "Yellow… Yellow…"

― ¿Eh? ¿Qué…? ―Yellow se sorprendió al ver a Red y dio un salto por el susto.

―Me llamaste… pero después te quedaste en las nubes… ¿Estás bien…? ¿No tienes fiebre…?

― ¡Ah! ¡No! Este… es que… yo solo…

― ¿Eh? Te comportas muy extraño…

―No es nada… solo quería saludarte, eso es todo…

―Ya veo… hola entonces ―Sonrío torpemente como siempre.

―Oye… la verdad es que… Red-san…

― ¿Sucede algo más?

―Es… ¡Es que…!

― ¡Red! ―Antes de terminar fue interrumpida por otra persona, la cual tiene una voz bastante familiar para Yellow, Misty también había llegado junto a Red―. Perdón si interrumpo, espero que recuerdes Red.

―No interrumpes nada ―Contesto Red―. ¿Recordar qué?

―Uf… lo supuse de ti… recuerda lo de la fiesta.

― ¿Eh? ¡Cierto! La había olvidado…

― ¿Fiesta? ―Pregunto Yellow.

― ¿No llego tu invitación Yellow? Hay una fiesta esta noche, donde estarán los mejores entrenadores del mundo aquí en Kanto, los líderes de gimnasio estarán ahí e hicieron una invitación especial para nosotros los pokedex holder.

― Ah… sí… _Ni si quiera me he dado tiempo de revisar mi buzón con todo este asunto…_

―La verdad a mi no me interesaba mucho ir… pero Misty no dejo de insistirme, dice que hay algo que debe decirme ahí.

―Además que Red no tiene ropa elegante ―Agrego Misty―. Es por eso que decidí comprarle un traje hoy, espero que alcancemos.

― ¿No vienes Yellow?

―… ―Yellow quedo en silencio por un rato―. No… diviértanse… yo estaré bien…

―Pero…

―No necesitas obligarla si no quiere, vamos. ―Misy y Red se fueron juntos.

Y así Yellow solo quedo parada mientras veía como Misty se llevaba a Red, ahí pensó que no tendría oportunidad ya que Misty si era capaz de hacer cosas con Red, de invitarlo a salir y lo peor es que tal vez se le iba a confesar esta noche ¿Qué iba poder hacer una chica tímida como ella al lado de una chica decidida como Misty? Pero antes de irse vio un pequeño rayo de esperanza: Red se volteo, posiblemente por ella, aunque solo fue unos segundos eso le subió un poco de autoestima a Yellow, aun así ella decidió pasear por ahí y se sentó nuevamente en el lago para poder pescar, se supone que para estar tranquila pero en ese momento…

― ¡Yellow! ―Apareció Blue y abrazo a Yellow por la espalda.

―Blue-san…

― ¡Oye! Vi a Red y a Misty caminando juntos ¿Te das cuenta de que pierdes puntos?

―Pero… no tengo una actitud fuerte como Misty… no tengo idea de cómo lograr que Red-san quiera…

―Si piensas así claro que no lo hará… pero recuerda que la mayoría de nosotros te apoya a ti, debes ir a la fiesta lo más linda posible Yellow ¿sabes de la fiesta no?

―Sí… Red-san irá

―Pues ahí toma tu oportunidad antes de que Misty lo haga, en primer lugar consigue un bello vestido, conociendo tu guardarropa no tienes vestidos elegantes ¿no?

―Sí… es verdad… ¡Iré a comprar un vestido! Blue-san me… ―Al segundo de pararse y voltear, vio a Blue ya alejado sujetando el brazo de Green.

― ¡Lo siento! ¡Pero yo también me atrase! ¡Así que iré con Green a comprarme OTRO vestido, adiós! ―Luego de eso Blue abandono el lugar junto a Green.

―Ah… bueno no importa, solo debo comprar un vestido e ir a la fiesta

― ¡Pika! ―Apareció su Pikachu en su hombro.

―Chuchu… ¿¡Lista Chucho!? ¡Aun no perdemos! ¡Iremos a comprar un vestido ahora!

― ¡Chu!

A ambas se les prendió una enorme llama alrededor, cuando de pronto a Yellow se le apago.

―Pero… ―Se tiro al suelo―. No tengo dinero… ¿de dónde conseguiré un vestido para la fiesta antes de que sea de noche?

―Pi… ―A Chucho se le prendió el foco―. Pika… Pikachu…

― ¿Qué dices Chuchu?

― ¡Pika! ―Interpreto una pose bastante afeminada.

― ¡Es cierto, él ya me lo ofreció! ¡Vamos Chuchu, no hay tiempo que perder! Aunque Misty sea más fuerte en actitud aun hay esperanza, y no puedo dejarme perder puntos por lo de la fiesta.

Para no perder puntos con Red por lo de la fiesta, Yellow decidió que buscaría un vestido para ir, y ya sabemos quién es el único loco que sería capaz de terminar un vestido en unas cuantas horas, así es, ella fue en busca de Ruby quien ya le había ofrecido un vestido de ante mano, así que consiguió información de donde pasaba las noches en Kanto, aparentemente esta vez los holder de hoenn se quedaron en lugares diferentes, en el caso de Ruby, él había ido a un hotel: "afeminados y asociados" uno especialmente para coordinadores pokemon, en la habitación 181, en donde Yellow se paro para tocar la puerta, pero estaba abierta, así que se dio el lujo de entrar.

―Esto… ¿Ruby-san…?

―Por aquí Yellow-san… ―Se escucho la voz de Ruby dentro de otra de una de las habitaciones.

―Eh… ―Sintió un aura escalofriante, así que trago saliva y entro a la habitación, una habitación oscura la cual más que todo parecía una especie de oficina mafiosa.

―Sabía que vendrías ―Ruby estaba sentado en un escritorio, al entrar Yellow, dio la vuelta en la silla, junto a él se encontraba su Delcatty, Coco, acostada en sus piernas―. Sabía que tarde o temprano requerirías mis servicios ―Otra cosa que llamo la atención fue el enorme moretón que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, posiblemente por el golpe de Sapphire de ayer.

―Bueno… Ruby-san…

―Toma asiento por favor.

―Ah. Sí… ―Se sentó frente a Ruby entre el escritorio.

―Así que… Yellow-san…¿necesitas un vestido para la fiesta? ―Dijo mientras acariciaba con delicadeza a Coco.

― ¿Cómo supiste?

―Yellow, Yellow, Yellow… yo tengo mis contactos…

―Entonces… ¿lo harás…?

―Claro que sí…

― ¿¡De verás!? ¡Entonces…!

―Pero… ―La interrumpió―. Mis servicios no son gratuitos.

― ¿Ah no?

―En primer lugar, ayer Yellow-san, dejaste que la horrible chica me golpeara sin defenderme, tienes parte de culpa por la cual me he ocultado aquí.

― ¿Qué…? ¿Por eso esta tan sombrío? ¿No te atreves a salir así?

― ¡Mi hermoso rostro esta arruinado! ¿¡Que esperabas!? Hasta se me habían quitado las ganas de ir a la fiesta…

―Pero Rub…

―Además… no es primera vez que te ofrezco esto… siempre has rechazado el hecho de que amablemente quiero hacerte ropa o cambiar tu peinado… ¡hieres mis sentimientos! ¿Oh no señorita Coco? ¿Cree que alguien así merece nuestros servicios?

― ¡Ha… haré lo que sea!

―Con que estas decidida… bueno… hay algo que tienes lo cual yo quiero…

― ¿Y que es…?

―Ese sombrero que traes puesto…

― ¿Mi sombrero? ―Sujeto el sombrero de paja que traía en la cabeza.

―Sí… ese… desde que lo vi, lo he odiado, como no tienes idea.

―Pero… ¿Por qué?

―Ese sombrero… con el solo hecho de ponértelo… tú… una chica con un cabello de lo más lindo… ¡parece un hombre! ¿¡Te das cuenta del horrible crimen que comete ese sombrero!?

― ¿Y qué quieres hacer…?

―Yo me encargare de que ese sombrero… vaya a dormir con los magikarp.

― ¿Acaso quieres…?

―Así es…

― ¡Pero…! Siempre lo uso… durante años lo he usado… perderlo para siempre sería…

―Entonces consíguete a otro chico que tenga una enorme obsesión por hacer trajes… adelante.

―Ah… te daré mi sombrero…

―Maravilloso… y… quiero cambiar un poco tu guardarropa.

― ¿Qué? Pero…

― ¿Quieres el vestido…?

―Ah… está bien.

― ¡Perfecto! ―Abrió las cortinas y se levanto alegremente sin antes dejar que su querida Coco se bajara de sus piernas―. Entonces a trabajar, voy por mis telas y comienzo.

―Pero… ¿no necesitas mis medidas?

―Oye… muchas veces me he aburrido por las noches y tengo mucho tiempo libre… por cierto, deberías dormir con las ventanas cerradas, cualquier loco podría entrar mientras duermes.

― ¿Qué…?

Más tarde, a las 20:00 hrs ¡Era hora de la tan esperada fiesta! En la cual se encontraban los mejores entrenadores de kanto hasta hoenn, los líderes de gimnasio, el gran alto mando, y lo que más esperaba la gente eran a las personas que habían salvado al mundo ya varias veces, los famosos pokedex holder, sin duda una de las fiestas en la que todos nosotros quisiéramos participar. En la fiesta Red había llegado junto a Misty, ya que ella lo había pasado a buscar antes de llegar, también entraron Gold, Crystal, Sapphire, Blue y Green, pero… aun faltaban dos de los pokedex holder ¿dónde estará la tímida de Yellow y el molesto y afeminado Ruby? Red se veía bastante preocupado al pensar que Yellow no iría a la fiesta, también por su extraño comportamiento en la mañana. Ya eran las 23:00 hrs y aun no llegaban.

―Eh… ―Red trataba de buscar a Yellow a los alrededores, después de todo es baja, podría perderse en el público.

― ¿¡Estás preocupado no!? ¿¡Te preocupa Yellow!? ―Dio un enorme grito Blue mientras se burlaba.

―Que mujer tan ruidosa… ―Agrego Green.

― ¡No es eso! ―Dijo Red algo nervioso―. Es que hoy no se veía tan bien… ella podría tener fiebre o algo…

―O tal vez a Yellow-san no le interesan este tipo de cosas ―Dijo Sapphire, quien se veía irritada por algo―. La envidió, yo tampoco quería venir… pero Ruby había insistido demasiado y ese idiota ni se aparece ¡Argh! Como lo odio…

―Hoho… ―Blue agrego una pequeña risa.

― ¿¡Que pasa!?

―Lindo vestido Sapphire, ¿Ruby lo hizo no?

― ¿Eh? ―Sapphire traía un hermoso vestido color azul marino junto a un collar y cintillo para decorar, también llevaba su cabello suelto esta vez―. ¿¡Y que si lo hizo él!? ¡Está claro! Pero nada más me lo envió junto a unas instrucciones de como ponérmelo y como debería arreglar mi cabello con el… es un idiota…

―Sí que lo es ―Dijo Gold mientras se acercaba a Sapphire―. Ese tonto debería aprender a no dejar a su chica tan bonita en territorio enemigo… me da la oportunidad de hacer… ―Fue interrumpido por Crystal quien lo tomo de la oreja.

― ¡Compórtate! ―Lo regaño la chica de cabellos azules.

― ¡Auch! ¡Ya suelta!

―Red ―Misty fue a hablar con Red.

― ¿Eh? ¿Sí?

―Escucha… necesito…

De repente se abrieron las puertas llamando la atención de todas las personas del lugar, por la puerta entro un chico de cabello negro y una cicatriz en la cabeza, el cual traía unos lentes de sol.

― ¡Atención! ―Dijo ese chico, Ruby, con un micrófono―. Quiero presentarles… a la segunda chica más hermosa de la fiesta… ¡adelante! ―Todo el mundo miro hacia donde apunto Ruby, pero no paso nado durante un gran momento de silencio―. Un momento por favor ―Fue afuera, pero aun se escuchaba su voz―. ¿Qué haces? Ahora es tu entrada…

―Pero… me da vergüenza entrar así… ―Se escucho la voz de otra persona, una chica.

―Oye… llame la atención de todas las personas como planeamos, ahora entra.

― ¿Cuál era la necesidad de hacer que todos se enteraran de mi entrada?

―Oye… ya hice la humillación pública, así que no lo empeores… si no entras ahora me asegurare que Red-san sepa cada una de tus medidas…

― ¡No! ¡Él no puede enterarse de eso!

― ¡Entonces entra! ―Volvió a entrar al lugar―. Cof… cof… disculpen la interrupción… ¡Ahora, aquí la tienen…!

―Ah… ―Entro una bella chica con cabello rubio, largo y con rulos, la cual traía un bello vestido naranja, la cual atrajo la atención de varias personas, después de todo ella estaba muy linda…

―Pero si es… ¿Yellow? ―Red termino viéndole directamente con una enorme cara de sorpresa, aunque parcia que ni por el fin del mundo iba a sacar la mirada de ahí.

―Re… Red-san… ―Yellow noto la presencia de Red, quedando aun más nerviosa mientras lo miraba. Estaba claro que ambos se la pasaron mirándose sin hacer algún ruido durante varios segundos…


	4. Día tres: hora del beso

―Ye… ¿Yellow…? ―Red quedo en silencio mientras miraba con mucha atención a Yellow.

Y así se quedo todo… un profundo silencio, con Red y Yellow mirándose nada más, entonces Yellow se armo de valor y decidió ir hasta Red, mientras que Blue y los demás estaban ansiosos al ver cómo podría beneficiarse Yellow a través de esto. Yellow dio el primer paso, todos alzaron las miradas… entonces ella se fue directamente al suelo tropezándose en frente de todas las personas, y claro, algunos comenzaron a reír.

―Ah… Yellow… ―Dijo Blue bastante desilusionada mientras ponía su mano en la frente.

―Auch… ―Dijo Yellow mientras trataba de levantarse―. Me dolió.

―Perfecto, ahora solo serás el hazme reír… ―Le dijo Ruby mientras trataba de ayudarla―. Además nadie notara el hermoso vestido ahora…

―Te dije que no podía caminar bien con tacones.

―Si se te ven maravillosos.

― Ni si quiera a Sapphire la obligas a usar ¿no?

―Porque ella es solo un poco más baja que yo… tú eres demasiada baja para tu edad.

―Aun así quiero los de repuesto…

―Ok… ok…

Dos minutos después de que Ruby tuviera que sacar un par de zapatos elegantes SIN tacón y Yellow se los pusiera en frente de todas las personas de la fiesta… por fin llego la hora de que Yellow finalmente se acercara de Red sin problema, pero lo malo es que ella y Ruby se habían convertido en el hazme reír de la fiesta, aunque valía la pena con tal de ver la expresión de Red pensaba Ruby.

―Ah… hola… ―Saludo Red.

―Hola Yellow… ―Dijo Misty algo disgutada…

―Hola chicos… ―Dijo Yellow con algo de nervios.

― ¡Vaya Yellow! ¡Que linda te vez! ―Dijo Blue en voz muy alta para que Red logre entender el mensaje―. ¿¡No creen que se ve muy linda chicos!?

―Ah… ¡Sí! ¡Yellow-san estas muy bonitas así! ―Dijo Sapphire entendiendo la indirecta de Blue.

―A mí también me gusta cómo te vez… ese vestido luce mucho en ti… ―Agrego Crystal también entendiendo la indirecta.

―Pues claro que le luce bien… después de todo yo lo hice… ―Agrego Ruby presumiendo su trabajo.

― ¡Claro que a mí me gusto! ―Dijo Gold―. ¡Es más! No sabía que en realidad si tenías figura… hasta me dan ganas de… ―Antes de que terminara, Crystal lo tomo de la oreja―. ¡Auch, Auch! ¡Está muy lindo! ―Crystal lo soltó.

― ¡Green! ―Dijo Blue―. ¿¡No vas a decir algo!?

―Ah… que lindo… ―Dijo Green sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

― ¿Lo ves? ¡A todos les gusta Yellow! Y te apuesto de que si Silver y Emerald estuvieran junto a nosotros también les gustaría.

―Es cierto… ¿Qué paso con ellos? ―Pregunto Ruby.

―A Emerald no le interesan este tipo de cosas… y Silver está junto a una chica, que más que todo yo digo que será su novia… Lyra. Bueno, pero ese no es el punto… ¡solo falta tu opinión Red!

―Bueno… ―Comenzó a hablar Red mientras que todos se veían emocionados―. Pues… eh… pienso que… eh… así si pareces mujer Yellow…

Silencio total, mientras pasaba una planta rodadora que quien sabe como entro a un lugar tan elegante.

― ¿¡Es en serio Red-san!? ―Ruby se puso histérico―. ¡No solo parece mujer! ¡Sino que se ve hermosa! ¡Es más, por fin me decide de ese estúpido sombrero que la hacía parecer mujer y estuve toda la tarde haciendo ese vestido! ¡Y espere a que llegara todo el mundo para darle una gran entrada, así avergonzándome porque la chica no sabe caminara con tacones…!

―Ruby ya cálmate ―Lo interrumpió Sapphire.

― ¡Tú sí que no me digas nada! ¡Siempre hago ropa bonita a tu medida y ni siquiera las usas!

― ¿¡Estoy usando algo tuyo ahora no!? ¡Además…! Por cierto ¿Por qué gafas de sol?

― ¡Pues no creas que quiera parecer uno de los hombres de negro, eso te lo aseguro!

― ¿¡Por qué me hablas en ese tono!?

― ¡Porque no puedo creer que seas tú quien pregunte porque uso lentes de sol! ¡Deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!

― ¡Ay! ¡Ya te pusiste nenita!

―Diablos… ya volvieron esto su tema… ―Dijo Blue y de repente empezó a empujarlos mientras ellos continuaban con su discusión como si no se dieran cuenta de que alguien los movía―. Muy bien chicos… entiendo la cosa… sí… ya sé… ambos tienen la razón… y… ―Los llevo dentro de otra habitación o sala o armario (nadie se fijo en lo que había atrás de la puerta) y la cerro mientras ambos seguían discutiendo―. Listo, ahora Red, no puedo creer que dijeras eso.

― ¿Está mal? ―Pregunto Red.

―No… bueno sí… bueno… la cosa es que cuando una chica viste elegante… bueno… no espera escuchar simplemente que parece mujer ¿entiendes?

―Creo que no…

―Ay… solo dile algo más lindo a Yellow…

―Pero es que…

―Ah… Red-san no se preocupe ―Dijo Yellow―. Supongo que tienes razón… hoy no parezco un hombre como de costumbre… jeje…

― ¿Verdad que sí…?

―Ah… Red ―Por fin Misty logro llamar la atención de Red.

― ¿Pasa algo Misty?

―Hay unas amigas mías que quisieran conocerte, cuando les dije que conozco al principal de los dex holder se emocionaron mucho y les prometí que te llevaría con ellas esta noche.

― ¿Principal de los dex holder? ¿De verdad me conocen con ese título?

―No importa… solo acompáñame ―Lo tomo del brazo y lo alejo de todos los demás.

―Ah… ¡Red! ―Yellow trato de alcanzarlo pero había tanta gente… y lo peor fue que vio lo bien que se veían juntos… (N.A: ToT ooohhh… que horror escribir esa frase!) ―. … Red…

En ese momento Yellow se resigno a ir por él, también recordó la razón por la cual se iba a rendir al principio: ella no era tan fuerte de carácter. Así que, como no pudo ir por Red, se quedo el resto de la celebración con Blue y los demás, pero Blue cuando Blue se llevo a bailar a Green, Gold se llevo a Crystal, y Ruby y Sapphire, quienes ya habían salido del armario con el otro ojo de Ruby morado (otra razón para no quitarse esos lentes), fueron a bailar, con Sapphire obligada también claro, en ese momento fue cuando Yellow se quedo completamente sola… y la otra parte es que eran ya las 00:00, es decir, el tercer día había empezado ya, pero a ese punto Yellow pensó que Misty tal vez ya le confesó sus sentimientos a Red, después de todo, ella es mucho más atrevida que la tímida de Yellow.

―Ah… ―Suspiro Yellow―. No debí haber venido… ―Se sentó.

Luego llegaron Ruby y Sapphire.

―Oye, oye, ese vestido no fue hecho para sentarse ―Dijo Ruby tratando de cuidar su obra maestra.

― ¡Oh, ya cállate Ruby! ―Dijo Sapphire―. Yellow-san ¿está todo bien?

―No… me siento como una tonta… ―Yellow se puso en posición fetal tapando su cara.

―Si haces eso estiraras el vestido… ―Dijo Ruby quien parecía preocuparle más el vestido que por Yellow.

― ¡Cállate antes de que te deje el ojo morado! ―Lo amenazo Sapphire.

―Ya te encargaste de ambos y no se puede romper lo que ya está roto.

― ¿Quieres apostar…?

―…Ok, me calló.

Entonces llegaron Crystal, Blue y Green, aunque Green solo vino a hacer presencia.

― ¡Hola a todos! ―Grito con ánimo Blue―. Yellow… me fui porque creí que irías por Red para bailar con él, no para dejarte aquí sola.

―Yellow-san… levántese ―Crystal ayudo a Yellow a pararse.

―Gracias… ―Dijo Yellow―. Pero la verdad nunca planee bailar con Red… no soy muy buena en eso…

―Ah… relájese Yellow-san ―Dijo Ruby―. Solo vaya por Red, además no creo que lo hagas peor que esta ―Refiriéndose a Sapphire―. Me duelen los pies… se dedico a pisarme todo el tiempo…

―Grrrr… ¡Yo te dije que no sabía bailar! ―Grito Sapphire.

―No me grites por favor.

―Grrrr…

― ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero que ustedes, tortolos, vuelvan este su tema otra vez! ―Los regaño Blue―. Ahora Yellow, quiero que vayas a buscar a Red.

―Pero… ―Al parecer Yellow no quería atreverse aun.

―Solo hazlo…

― ¡Hola chicos! ―Apareció Gold.

― ¡Gold! ¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¡Te desapareciste! ―Comenzó a regañarlo Crystal.

―Ay… no empieces… Me dedique a poner licor en el ponche de alguien.

― ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?

―Tranquila… lo que hice fue bueno…

Entonces apareció nuestro campeón favorito a escena.

― ¡Red-san! ―Se sorprendió Yellow poniéndose algo roja.

―… ―Red quedo en silencio por un momento con la mirada baja.

― ¿Red-san?

― ¡Green! ―Red se lanzó a Green.

―Red… ¿¡Que tienes!? ―Green se noto molesto.

―Es que… a pesar de que antes peleáramos solo quiero decir que eres mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo Green… en verdad… gracias por tu amistad… ―Dijo Red casi llorando.

―No puede ser… esta borracho…

― ¿¡Que hiciste Gold!? ―Otra vez Crystal regaño a Gold.

―Fue algo bueno ―Le contesto Gold―. En primera, logre que Red-senpai se alejara de Misty, además dicen que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad… lo que significa que borracho será capaz de besar a alguien perfectamente… aunque como vamos espero que ese alguien no sea Green…

―Aléjate de mí ―Green empujo a Red, haciéndolo caer por accidente encima de Ruby.

―Auch… ―Ruby se levanto sacudiendo sus pantalones.

― ¡Oh, Ruby! ―Red se levanto rápidamente también―. ¡Hola mi pequeño hermano del rojo! ―Puso su mano en su cabeza en señal de hermano mayor.

―Red-san… por favor…

―Oye… te tengo muchas preguntas… en primera ¿Por qué tienes un nombre de mujer? La verdad lo pareces, la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras una como Yellow, pero luego descubrí que no.

―En primera, mi mamá quería una niña ¿sí? En segunda… eso fue muy ofensivo Red-san…

―Sí… y… oye, he notado… tienes cabello negro… a veces te veo usando gafas… y llevas una cicatriz en la frente… ¿Eres Harry Potter?

― ¿Saben? Eso da mucho en que pensar ―Agrego Gold al oír la frase de Red.

― ¡Que quede claro que no soy ni mujer ni Harry Potter! ―Le grito Ruby a los dos.

―Que carácter… eres peor que una… bueno, si me disculpan iré a comer los aperitivos ―Gold se fue hasta la mesa de aperitivos.

―Hohoho ―Comenzó a reír Blue y tomo a Red―. Muy interesante tus opiniones sobre Green y Ruby Red, pero… ―Lo llevo hasta Yellow―. Me gustaría saber lo que opinas de Yellow ¿sí?

― ¿Sobre Yellow…? ―Se quedo observándola detenidamente.

―Ah… mmm… ―Yellow bajo la mirada.

― ¡Yellow! ―Se le tiro encima a abrazarla.

― ¿¡Re… Re… Red-san!?

― ¡Pues opino que es muy agradable y única en su especie, sí! ¡Y me agrado saber que era la chica que alguna vez conocí, la extrañaba y todo eso, pero no la encontraba… me encanta Yellow!

― ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!?

―Y ese vestido… ¡me encanta! ¡Jamás había visto a alguien tan bella!

― ¡Lo sabía! ¡Nadie puede resistirse ante mi trabajo! ―Dijo Ruby bastante orgulloso.

―No creo que sea eso lo que en verdad importa ¿Verdad Yellow? ―Dijo Blue en su tono molestoso.

―Ah… ―Yellow quedo muda mientras estaba roja como tomate.

―Oh Red… ya que crees que Yellow está muy bonita, pues… ¿No quisieras besarla ahora mismo?

― ¡Blue-san!

―Bueno… ya que insistes… Ven Yellow ―Red comenzó a acercarse más a Yellow.

―Ah… ¡No! ―Lo empujo―. No quiero…

― ¿Qué te pasa Yellow…?

―No quiero… solamente porque estas así debe pasar… y también por respeto a Misty quien se siente igual que yo no puedo dejar que pasa nada más así… lo siento…

―Pe…pero Yellow… ―Al parecer Red había reaccionado un poco.

―Hola ¿Qué paso? ―Apareció Gold aun comiendo.

―Red trato de besar a Yellow pero por alguna razón no lo dejo ―Le contesto Blue.

―Wow que drama. ―Se sentó para ver el espectáculo mientras comía palomitas (cabritas como yo les digo xD)

― ¿Qué hacen palomitas de maíz como aperitivo en una fiesta elegante? ―Pregunto Ruby.

―Perdón chicos… pero de verdad necesito irme por ahora ―Yellow se fue rápidamente para alejarse de Yellow.

― ¡Oye! ―Red trato de ir por ella, pero apenas podía caminar de lo mareado que estaba.

*3:00 am.*

Yellow se encontraba sentada en el balcón del lugar mientras veía las estrellas, pero tenía frío, ya que estaba temblando un poco, fue entonces cuando una persona le puso su abrigo.

― ¿Eh? ―Yellow se dio la vuelta.

―Hola… ―Saludo Red―. ¿Me puedo sentar?

―Ah… sí…

―Gracias… ―Se sentó junto a ella.

―Eh… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

―Fui a dormir a una de las habitaciones… pero desperté con un dolor de cabeza… ah… no volveré a tomar alcohol en mi vida…

―Sí… ya veo.

―Oye… hace rato… bueno… ya sabes…

―Estabas ebrio ¿no? No hay razón para que me lo tome enserio.

―Sí... claro… pero… ―Dejo de mirar a Yellow volteando la mirada―. Oye… ¿Tan mal hubiera sido…?

― ¿Eh?

―Digo… no recuerdo mucho de lo que hice estando ebrio… solo recuerdo ese empujón que me diste.

― ¡Ah! _Lo tomo como una ofensa…_ ¡No! Te juro que no me molesto en nada…

―Me empujaste y luego te fuiste… fue como si eso era lo último que te gustaría en la vida…

― ¡No, Red-san! ¡No se sienta ofendido! ¡Juro que ese reacción fue…! Fue… la verdad… si alguna vez decides besarme… a mí no me gustaría que fuera porque perdiste la conciencia… me gustaría que lo hicieras por tu cuenta…

― ¿Eh…? ¿Qué quieres decir?

―Ah… pu… pues… Red-san… se lo repito, no es que no haya querido… es solo que no encontraba justo que sucediera estando ebrio… eso es todo… pero si me gustaría…

― ¿Sabes? Sigo un poco ebrio… pero estoy consciente… ¿Eso cuenta?

―Pero Red…

―Desde que paso eso no he podido dejar de pensar en cómo me rechazaste… te digo que es lo único que recuerdo… me gustaría dejar de pensar que fue así…

― ¿Quieres…?

―No sé… además… es que…

―Hmm… ―Se acerco un poco más a Red dejando de lado su gran timidez de siempre―. ¿Puedo?

― ¿Qué…?

Mientras tanto, abajo se encontraba Misty, en busca de Red, a quien no había visto desde hace un buen rato.

― ¡Red…! ¡Red! ―Entonces se detuvo mirando hacia arriba, en donde vio a Red, pero antes de llamarlo vio que también estaba Yellow junto a él… los vio muy juntos del uno del otro… pero esta vez fue la primera vez que vio a Red sabiendo la situación en la que estaba, y no como un ignorante distraído como siempre―. Red… hmm… lastima ¿no? ―Entonces decidió entrar nuevamente, aceptando el hecho de que la ganadora iba a ser Yellow y nadie más. (P.N: In your face! Bitch!)

Al otro día… reunión de chicas en casa de Blue:

―Entonces… cuéntanos… ¿Cómo fue? ―Le pregunto Blue a Yellow.

― ¡Sí! ¡Yo también quiero saber! ―Se emociono Sapphire.

―Incluso a mí me gustaría que contaras con lujo de detalle ―Dijo Crystal.

―Bueno… ―Empezó a contar Yellow―. Estábamos los dos en la azotea… y él me puso su abrigo, luego me pregunto porque lo había rechazado antes… fue ahí cuando decidí armarme de valor por primera vez y preguntarle si… ya saben…

― ¿Entonces? ―Dijeron las tres chicas emocionadas, incluso Crystal se emociono.

―Nos levantamos en ese momento… y entonces me tomo de la mano… aun siento lo fuerte que me apretó… estaba un poco nervioso o seguía algo ebrio, una de dos… pero… eso sí… solo podía escuchar como palpitaba mi corazón… y en realidad no sabía si él tenía idea de lo que yo querías… pero entonces apunte hacia una revista donde había una pareja besándose, así que me asintió con la cabeza… como él era más alto me puse de puntas y él se agacho un poco… fue ahí cuando paso… aunque debo admitir que hubiera sido más lindo si no me hubiera sabido a alcohol… pero… aun así tuve una sensación de comodidad… de gusto… fue uno de los momentos más bellos en mi vida…

― ¡Kyaa! ¡Yellow! ¡Te felicito! ―Dijo Blue mientras abrazó a Yellow.

Reunión de chicos en el parque… ahí se encontraban Red, Gold, Ruby (aun con gafas de sol) y Green (quien no tomaba atención de lo que hablaban sus compañeros) tomando unos jugos.

―Entonces… ¿La besaste? ―Le pregunto Ruby a Red.

―Ah… sí… ―Dijo Red sonriendo con algo de vergüenza.

― ¿Lengua? ―Pregunto Gold.

―Ah… ¿sí…?

―Genial.

Entonces aparecieron todas las chicas.

― ¡Chicos! ¡Veo que se la pasan muy bien! ―Le dijo Blue―. Muy bien, ahora nuestro plan ―Le susurro Blue a las demás―. ¡Green! ―Comenzó a llevarse a Green―. Ven, quiero que me acompañes a comprar ¡Sapphire y Crysal, aunque no les agrade, cooperen! ―Al decir eso se marcho con Green del lugar.

―Ah… ―Sapphire y Crystal suspiraron al saber lo que estaban obligadas a hacer.

―Gold… necesito que me acompañes a cierta parte… ―Crystal tomo el brazo de Gold, llevándoselo.

―Ru… Ruby… tú también… ―En cambio Sapphire fue por Ruby.

Así fue como quedaron solamente Red y Yellow.

―Ah… pasaron muchas cosas anoche ¿no? ―Dijo Red.

―Ah… sí…

―Bueno… ¡Ya sé!

― ¿Sí?

―Vamos a ese gimnasio de entrenamiento que se encuentra junto al gimnasio de Sabrina… he querido ir hace día, me gustaría que me acompañes…

―Ah… claro… _supongo que aun seguirá teniendo las batallas en su mente…_ ―Pensaba Yellow un poco desilusionada… pero bueno, Red es así.

― ¿Vamos? ―Le estiró la mano.

―Ah… sí. ―Tomo su mano y comenzaron a caminar―. _Supongo que no importa… ya que así eres y siempre me gustaras así…_

_Fin…_

**:D y gracias por leer!**


End file.
